


摄影师和他的“小助理”

by bocchi8



Category: UNINE
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocchi8/pseuds/bocchi8





	摄影师和他的“小助理”

“喂，宥维啊，最近有个去巴黎的行程，拍两个去时装周的男团新人，你有空去吗？”

“诶王哥好，我最近没什么事，大概什么时候啊。”

“就六号出发，去个四五天就行。”

“六号啊，没问题。”

“成，那我就把名字交上去了啊，这次批下来的报销额度还挺大，你看你也可以找个人过去给你搭把手啥的。”

“好嘞，谢谢王哥。”

陈宥维还是个在校大学生，但平时拍拍照也算是在爱好者之间有了点名气，后来干脆签了个还挺大的杂志社，有空的时候就帮他们拍拍照，小明星们也算是见的不少，这次还给了个去巴黎公费旅游的肥差事，心情不错，考虑着这次把陈大摄影师助理这块香饽饽送到谁手里，脑内搜索了一圈，心中有了确切的答案。

//

“……？”陈宥维看着面前的人，脸上用五官写出了WTF。

某个坐在行李箱上愉快晃悠着双腿的人也看着他：什么事(´▽`)？

我不是叫的杨狗吗？？？怎么是你？？？

杨狗是陈宥维对同专业一名好友的爱称，本来想借这次出塞卖他一个小人情让他在以后自己上课溜号的时候多担待一番，结果呢，虽然眼前这个人比起猫科怎么都更偏向犬类他杨狗也除了有丁丁也没什么相同的——好你个杨狗和黄嘉欣！在机场给我演了一出狸猫换太子算个什么事！

“怪不得呢，我说这杨狗最近这么勤快，机票都要他来定，什么都不用我看，原来你们这串通好了诓我啊？把口罩给我扯了，让你这狸猫现现形。”

黄嘉欣这才把口罩往下一拉，卡在下巴上，露出了因为笑得有点缺氧的红红脸蛋。

“最近叫你出来玩你都不答应，还，还要跟小杨去欧洲度蜜月，你什么都不告诉我，我肯定得来找你算账我跟你讲。”  
黄嘉欣把笑容收了起来，这人不笑的时候有点唬人，看不出来是不是真的在生气，但这人说话鼻音重，说快了嘴巴又跟不上，能够吓唬人的时间也仅仅停在开口前一秒，嘴一张就变成了笨蛋小熊。

黄嘉欣明显刚洗的头发，刘海乱乱的塌在额头上，头上还翘着几根不愿屈服的毛，就这个样子都敢坐在行李箱上跟人一板一眼的装凶耍赖，陈宥维看了觉得又好气又好笑，叉着腰摇了摇头，只能冲着黄嘉欣一脸无奈的笑着。

黄嘉欣也不绷了跟着笑起来，两个人就面对面地比谁的牙更白，晃到对方一次算一次分，只可惜旁边没个计数的。

“来都来了，那就走呗，过安检去。”

“助理小黄，随时待命！走！”

//

飞机上冷气开得有点过于足了，黄嘉欣打了三个喷嚏之后陈宥维帮她要了个毯子搭在了腿上。

“这才几月啊就穿这么短的裤子，那边比这边冷多了，你有没有带厚点的衣服裤子啊。”

“带啦~”黄嘉欣对着他一咧嘴，陈宥维心里万句唠叨就被堵了回去。

飞机上的冷气是有点太够意思了，陈宥维穿了件短袖，背紧靠着座位尽量减少冷气能够侵入的身体面积，然后就听见旁边黄嘉欣笑了起来。

“你起鸡皮疙瘩了诶~”

陈宥维低头一看，哦豁，成熟稳重坚韧的男人就这么被自己的皮肤出卖了。

还没想到怎么说屁话混过去，陈宥维就发现自己的某个肢体末端被人用两只手握住了。

是手掌。

“好冰哦。”黄嘉欣抓着他的手说。

然后连他的手一同塞到了毯子底下。

陈宥维差点从椅子上跳起来。

成……成何体统！

但是旁边人丝毫不觉得有任何不对的地方，甚至闭上了眼打算睡上那么一觉了。

左手被黄嘉欣两只手握着，还能碰到底下的光溜溜大腿，被毯子掩盖了的画面在陈宥维的想象中反而更让他神经暴动。

陈宥维跟黄嘉欣也是因为拍照认识的。  
黄嘉欣长得还挺好看，笑起来感染力强，头小腿长，经常有人找她拍照，其中也有一些小杂志找她拍些小的商品推广穿搭介绍什么的。陈宥维自己没拍过她，去看朋友拍照的时候刚好模特就是她，聊了聊发现两个人是同一个学校的，生日就差了七天，共同的好友也不少，之前没见过在那之后倒是莫名其妙多了很多见面的机会，久而久之就混熟了起来。

黄嘉欣好像还蛮黏着他的，某一次ktv玩游戏笑得东倒西歪最后靠在了陈宥维身上喘气，陈宥维看着她起伏的胸膛有点怔，黄嘉欣感受到他的僵硬抬起头来看他，过近的距离，带着水雾的亮亮狗狗眼，都让陈宥维心里乱糟糟的。

从那以后，陈宥维就有点避着黄嘉欣的意思了。

结果这个人咣的一下闪亮登场又回到他的生活了。

想到这里陈宥维有点无语，抬起右手来抹了把脸又想挠头，反应过来自己的头发早上刚定过型不能动，于是决定伸长了去揉旁边睡得贼香的家伙的鸡窝头，也不管会不会把她弄醒。

黄嘉欣撅了撅嘴皱了皱眉，脸上好一生演出之后也没舍得把眼睛睁条缝出来，甚至还把身子稍微侧了一下让自己能睡得更舒服一点。

也没放开陈宥维的手。

陈宥维弯了下嘴角，又去揉了一把。

黄嘉欣把他的手扔了出来，整个人侧了过去背对着他。

？行  
这脾气怎么还带血条的。

//

杂志社让工作人员们自己买机票之后报销，酒店是提前定好了在一家，陈宥维和黄嘉欣下了飞机就叫了酒店的人过来接，上车之前黄嘉欣还给自己买了三明治和冰淇淋。

刚打开冰淇淋舀了一勺没进嘴，车身突然颠簸了一下就啪叽掉在了黄嘉欣的大腿上。

“纸在包里，帮我拿一下好不好。”黄嘉欣咬着勺子指着陈宥维背后的包说。

陈宥维掏出纸来，纸又啪叽掉下去了。

黄嘉欣无语。

“我去捡。”陈宥维说。

陈宥维俯下身去，手长脚长的人是不需要太大的幅度的，所以瞅准了位置他的脸也不用探下去，停在了某人的大腿上空。

有的时候人能干出的事只能用突发奇想来形容，没前因考虑不到后果，好像没经过大脑指挥身体完成了凭空出现的指令。

陈宥维用舌尖卷掉了冰淇淋，顺便掠过了一大片肌肤。

陈宥维愣了。  
黄嘉欣大概也愣了。

愣了一会儿，陈宥维哆哆嗦嗦把纸捡起来打开哆哆嗦嗦拿出来准备哆哆嗦嗦拿给黄嘉欣。

“你帮我擦，我手没空。”

陈宥维抬起头看见黄嘉欣笑得甚至有些灿烂，嘴角的梨涡都现了形。

只好哆哆嗦嗦拿着纸往有着勉强称得上白色膏状物体的地方去，随着纸巾的擦拭打腿上的肉陷下去一点又弹回来，平时看着挺细的腿没想到还，还挺软的…

擦完了以后的腿上有了一块红印，黄嘉欣平时露出来的皮肤就比一般人白了几度，大腿往上越往看不见的地方就越白，红印在上面格外的显眼。

陈宥维扭过头看向了窗外，咽了一下口水。

//

好不容易到了酒店，法国时间已经快凌晨了。

陈宥维听说杂志社给他们定的是一间房之后怀揣着的一颗不安的心在看见是标间有两张床的时候终于稳了稳。

“我找不到我睡衣了，好像没带。”

陈宥维在刷牙的时候听到黄嘉欣站在自己打开的行李箱前来了这么一句，口吐白沫的帅哥涮了一下嘴变成普通帅哥之后朝她喊了一句：“随便找件衣服穿穿睡了呗。”

“不行，我的衣服都好贴身，穿着睡觉不舒服。  
你的借我穿穿。”

陈宥维噎了一下，咬着牙刷从卫生间出来从箱子里翻出一件体恤给她，黄嘉欣瘪了瘪嘴，无声的表达了自己的嫌弃。

“……那你自己看着挑，都行。”

黄嘉欣洗完澡出来的时候陈宥维傻眼了。

她挑了件无袖。

这件无袖他穿觉得长度和袖口大小刚好，到了黄嘉欣身上怎么会这么……色情啊！

衣服下摆不长不短刚刚好盖到大腿根，阻断了一切意有所图的视线，抬起手扎头发时候的袖口让陈宥维在心里默念着非礼勿视，倒不是说黄嘉欣不符合礼教，只是这联想出来的延伸画面实在是少儿不宜……为什么不穿bra！有没有对我的性别有一丝尊重！

但陈宥维内心的波澜壮阔并没有表现出来，这个时候的他宁静得就差盘腿打坐了。  
至少陈宥维自己是这么认为的。

两个人把自己收拾干净了趴床上玩手机，点开朋友圈就是一套别人发的黄嘉欣的成片。

“你啥时候跟他一起拍的照啊。”

“拍的照那么多我哪记得住，反正你又不找我拍，也不知道一天到晚忙些啥，人都找不到。”

“我这不是……最近有点，有点忙嘛……”

“借口，你就知道用借口敷衍我。”

“行行行……回去了就找你拍照，啊。”

“你说拍就拍啊，那我可不一定有空。”

陈宥维：“……”

一下子两个人都没有了声音，黄嘉欣脸上还残留了点欠揍的神色继续摁着手机，两条脚翘着在空中扑腾扑腾。

“现在拍。现在你总有空吧。”

“？”黄嘉欣停了手上的动作，用眼睛横他。  
“……你拍色情写真啊。”

“那也得模特会拍啊，是吧。”

你说这人吧，就是激不得，黄嘉欣听完就开始起范儿，一副要把二十年没能用上的性感全掏出来的架势。

陈宥维也来劲了，咔咔咔装好相机拿起补光灯就准备进入认真mode。

“你随意，我来抓你就好。”

最开始拍的还挺顺畅，黄嘉欣还留着洗澡时带出来的热气，全身上下都泛着红，越拍越有了点害羞的意思但还是笑着紧紧盯着镜头。

然后她突然停了动作，咬了咬下唇，像是下了什么决心。

“你还真的只拍照啊。”

一般来讲，一句话有分量肯定不是指的物理意义上的重量，但陈宥维觉得这句话就像20公斤的哑铃哐一下砸脑门上砸得自己眼冒金星。

我该怎么办，冲冲冲还是打哈哈装傻，我可以吗？不太行吧，但是我可以吗（破音

“过来。”黄嘉欣拍床.gif

陈宥维放下手中靠着它吃饭的祖宗，脑子混混沌沌地坐到了黄嘉欣身边。

身边可能有点不太准确，毕竟两个人中间离了大概五十厘米。

黄嘉欣噎了一下，跪着从床头挪了过去，然后一跨，坐在了陈宥维腿上。

顺便还把长得有点太高了的人的头摁了下来，下达了最后一个指令。

“亲我。”

然后主导权就变了，陈宥维在黄嘉欣嘴里攻城略地，要把每一个地方都标记上自己的气息。一只手托着腰，一只手捧着后脑勺，把她放平在了床上，过程之间两个人也没有离开过彼此。

陈宥维起身之后看见的是满面潮红喘着气的黄嘉欣，因为缺氧眼角甚至还挂了点生理泪水。  
还有自己的老头背心。

实在是……太碍眼了！

宽松的背心不用费多少力往上一推就失去它蔽体的功能，白花花的身子就这么展现了出来。陈宥维看着乳尖因为突然和冷空气接触变得挺立起来的过程之后，咬了上去。

陈宥维的手掌又大又热，抓得黄嘉欣觉得自己快融化升天了，牙齿与乳尖的厮磨带来的甜蜜痛感又把她拉回了人间，陈宥维甚至还坏心眼的咬着往上扯了一下再松口看它弹回去，各种意义上黄嘉欣都快崩溃了。

陈宥维看着脸快烧起来的人又吻了下去，手从内裤边探进去，覆上去的瞬间黄嘉欣的身子颤了一下，然后她就听到了陈宥维的轻笑。

仅仅是手指的进入都让黄嘉欣不住的抖了起来，陈宥维一边安抚她一边又加快了手上的动作，还不忘抚慰前面的小豆豆，在两声音调稍高的叫声之后，黄嘉欣有了第一次高潮。

褪下已经湿了一大片的内裤，陈宥维找了一个枕头垫在黄嘉欣腰下，然后分开她的双腿，挺进。

“记得……套子……”

陈宥维一伸手够到了床头柜上的保险套，用嘴把包装撕开一个缝之后好像想起了什么，递给了黄嘉欣。

“我不会啊，帮我。”

黄嘉欣看着面前这个人的表情也逐渐欠揍，咬咬牙，起身撕开了包装，取出里面湿哒哒的橡胶套，一点一点地套弄的了上去。

“啊——”

进入的过程没有想象中的顺利，但好在前戏充分也不算太困难，确认不算太难受之后陈宥维开始了抽动。

“啊……啊……嗯……”

平常的黄嘉欣是绝对发不出这种声音的，陈宥维听着觉得自己耳朵都被人灌了蜜一样，不可能有味觉的器官好像都能被甜到发腻。

进出的速度越来越快，呻吟也越来越短促，乳尖因为身子的晃动在空气中打着圈，黄嘉欣觉得自己要溺死在快感的海洋里了，只有陈宥维扶在她腰间的双手是唯一能救她的浮木，不由得加重了力气抓住。

黄嘉欣的指甲有点陷进了肉里，但在眼下的状况下这点痛感反而成了某种催情剂，挺进的速度和力道都有所升级，陈宥维自己也喘起了粗气。

最后两个人在对方的气息里一同到了高潮。

//

冲澡的时候两个人也是一起进去的，法国人的贴心体现在浴室里面也有着随手能拿到的保险套，于是对着洗面台的镜子又是一番翻云覆雨。

黄嘉欣没了力气出来就瘫在了床上，陈宥维把另一张床推过来并在了一起，躺下去还不忘从身后搂着她。

陈宥维希望自己的世界是有序的，在自己的精心安排之下人事物都一定程度地在他的掌控之下运作，但黄嘉欣就像个bug咋咋哇哇地就来到了他的世界，把他的心思搅得一团乱以后好像还没有负责的意思，但好像，好像也不是他想的这样，在他准备逃得远远的时候完全没打算撤退，还能为了他整一出乱七八糟的戏码跟着他来法国，甚至还把自己送到了嘴边……咳。

“你以后别跟今天那个拍照了，不是个好人我跟你讲。”

“你谁啊，我干嘛听你的。”

陈宥维又被噎了一下，但随即反应过来，加重了搂着她的力气，凑到她耳边说：

“明天就把你操到叫老公。”


End file.
